


【Ultron/Tony Stark】SAVE YOUR LIFE（PWP）

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Ultron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Ultron/Tony StarkJarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark架空AU，奥创和贾维斯都是托尼收养的孩子，托尼是黑道大佬。含抹布路人铁情节，含Dirty Talk纯奥创铁，隐贾尼。梗来源于小伙伴，真的很好吃，可惜没写出梗的美味w片段式灭文，之后如果有想法大概还会写一下其他的片段233





	【Ultron/Tony Stark】SAVE YOUR LIFE（PWP）

这是第几个？ 他数不清了，只知道空虚的身体叫嚣着被灼热庞大的阴茎填满。翕张的嘴唇还能看到混沌的白浊，精液口水混合的涎液沿着合不拢的嘴角淅淅沥沥地滴在地上。他听到侵犯他的那个孩子喉咙里咕哝的笑声，那是恶魔的低语。一个迅猛的深插让他无力打颤的双腿软下，全靠横在腰腹的手臂才没有摔在冰冷的瓷砖地面上。一条腿被人抬起，指尖轻轻按压着肛穴附近的褶皱试图往那含着巨根被肏到红肿的穴口里再挤进一根指节。强制被扩张的痛苦令他想起先前被双人使用时不堪的经历。蜷缩的指尖试图抓住什么，却只能在玻璃板上划出一道道水雾。褐色的眼睛被情欲和氤氲的热气浸润，他眯着眼，焦糖色的瞳孔无焦距地睁着，在他身体内驰骋的青年发出一声低吼，他抽出半软的阴茎，揪着男人湿透了的棕发强迫他抬头：“父亲，满意我的服务吗？”  
他的阴茎打在男人脸上，铃口渗出的体液糊住了男人纤长的睫毛。男人的喉结滚动着，干涸的喉咙只能发出沙哑的呻吟。青年像个好儿子那样一手托着男人的肩膀搀扶起男人，两根空间手指则猛地插进男人的后穴翻搅。残留在男人体内的药物更用力地夹紧了对方逗弄侵犯他的手指。这样下流的反应引起青年的嗤笑声。他用力抽出手指，失去阻碍的精液沿着无法闭拢的后穴淌下，在男人的大腿上留下淫靡的印记。不够，还不够。他期待被更粗更长的东西贯穿，棕色的眸子不自禁追逐着青年的阴茎。察觉到对方视线，青年将两根沾满体液黏糊糊的手指塞进男人口腔，抓住那条下意识躲避他动作的舌尖把玩着。男人因他的动作反射性干呕，他便更亲昵地搂住男人的腰，手掌在对方后颈上来回摩挲，男人无力靠在他的肩上，这也是他至今为止第一次俯视男人的样貌。一种庞大满足的感觉贯穿他的身心，这让他更为亲昵地搂着男人，和他从前所做的那样靠在男人的颈窝——区别在于从前他做这个动作更类似撒娇，而现在他用力地在男人的肩上吮出一个个玫红色的吻痕。  
可惜他不是第一个造访这里的人。  
想到这点，涌动的成就感瞬间化作微弱渺小的飞灰只留下簇簇燃烧的火苗。他捏着男人的下颚，用力过度仿佛要在男人的脸上留下一整块淤青。男人艰难地喘息着，求生的本能让他紧紧抓着青年的手指，意识到男人没有以往那样强大甚至完全挣不开他的力量，青年撇撇嘴，他松开即将谋杀男人生命的手指。在男人向前跌倒时接住对方的身体：“父亲。”他叫着最为尊敬的称呼，拇指按压着男人的嘴唇。男人眨了眨那双棕色的眸子，被过度调教使用的身体已经明白这种下意识的动作。他伸出舌尖仔细舔舐着青年的拇指，就像先前舔弄他的阴茎或者其他人的老二一样认真。没来由的烦躁感缠绕着青年身心，他像得不到糖果的小孩子一样撇撇嘴。随意撸动了两下半软的阴茎，直到海绵体再次充血挺立。男人已经舔完了他的手掌，他抽回湿漉漉的手，命令男人跪趴在地上，高高翘起他圆润挺翘的屁股。男人听话照做了，不但摆出青年要求的姿势更无师自通地晃动着臀部。这令青年心中的烦躁感越来越深，他的双手抓着男人臀部用力揉捏，直到两瓣臀肉在他掌心被挤压变形。这令男人发出更沙哑的呻吟声，他不满足于这些，渴求肏弄的后穴收缩讨好他的老二，他抓着男人的阴茎，摸到浴室洗手台上放置的道具——那是细小的按摩棒，他从很早之前就一直想实现的性幻想之一。他想看男人的尿道里插着这个玩意儿被他干到高潮。  
前列腺高潮。  
这对初次下位者来说很难，但是对被不同的人类肏弄一整晚几乎射不出什么东西的男人来说，只需要多加刺激，青年就会获得他想要的。  
“不……”在细小的尿道按摩棒抵在他的铃口时，男人终于发出了今晚的第一个拒绝音调。可惜他的体力被不停进行的活塞运动消耗得所剩无几。青年轻易制止了男人的反抗，将这根窄小的道具轻轻地塞进男人的体内。他做得很小心，用得是男人看到也会赞美他的手法。他可一直知道，男人希望他更细心一点，在某些事上更细心一点——和他的大哥一样。  
从未被进入的地方被强制打开的痛苦让男人发出破碎叫声，青年维持在插入的姿势抬高男人的上半身，他的龟头擦过男人的前列腺，大开大合的肏弄驱散了痛苦的余韵。软下的阴茎再次挺立，得到对方身体最为诚挚的反馈后，青年捏住他被玩弄到红肿破皮的乳尖，被强行按在肉棒上承受不间断快感又无法释放的欲望堆积着让他的身体染上一层又一层的绯红，沙哑的尖叫在青年来回肏弄下就没有停止过，饕餮的欲望促使他渴求更多，更多。生理性的泪水沿着眼角滑落。青年咬着他的后颈，一手推开了按摩棒的开关。棕色的眸子倏地睁大，瞬间绞紧的内壁让青年爽得头皮发麻，他开始更剧烈地侵犯顶撞身下的男人，一直到男人不堪忍受地发出破碎的求饶声。  
“拿……拿出去……啊——”  
“不行哦，父亲。”他狠狠撞击前列腺的位置，凹凸不平的肉棒擦过蠕动的肠肉，对方饥渴的身体挽留着他的入侵，逐渐泛白的眼神更像是沦为欲望的奴仆。被堵住的铃口流出的液体稀薄，残留在体内的精液化作白色的泡沫，噗呲噗呲的水声不绝于耳。快感沿着神经末梢攀上男人的大脑皮层，又一路回流到欲望的喷发点。挺立的阴茎不停抽搐，青年另只空闲的手好意揉捏男人的睾丸，越来越多的快感堆积到顶点。青年嗤笑着抽出那根按摩棒，陡然找到释放口的欲望便同火山喷发那样毁灭了一切。  
他布满汗水的手臂撑不住身体，进入他的青年发出不满的声音：“父亲你自己不锻炼身体还让我们锻炼，这可不公平呢。”他每一下撞击身下这具无法承欢的身体，就能引来对方小幅度的颤抖。即使他的父亲被其他人品尝过，也没有关系——他可以品尝到更多更美味的父亲，就从现在开始。他想象着四肢被振金镣铐锁住的父亲，当然不能缺少那个红色的项圈。红色可是最衬父亲的颜色——他没有注意到他的一切都被人看在眼里，当然，他就算知道也不会介意。  
因为，那个人啊，和他一样，在父亲跪下亲吻他们的阴茎时也勃起了呢。  
谁都一样。


End file.
